On Fatherhood
by lexie823
Summary: Just a quick view of what happens when Nefret tells Ramses that he is going to be a father


_A/N: I am a huge fan of this series. I love Amelia and Emerson but I have always had a soft spot for Ramses and Nefret. Emerson frequently lets loose with his feelings whereas Ramses is much more taciturn. I wanted to give Ramese a chance to express his feelings and see further into his relationship with Nefret._

 _While Elizabeth Peter's kept things quite PG, which I respect, that is not exactly what happened here. I have marked this M. Hope this isn't taking things to far._

 _Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or storylines from this series. They all belong to Elizabeth Peters._

On Fatherhood

Ramses Emerson was delighted. His heart felt so full he thought it might burst. When he was a teenager he could imagine no joy greater than touching Nefret, kissing her, touching her, making love to her, and holding her through the night. After their first night together and the agonizing years of misunderstanding and separation, his idea of bliss was to finally call Nefret his. To never have to watch another hold her close during a waltz or fight down bitter words and sarcastic comments as man after man, in England and in Egypt, paid court to her. Now that Nefret had told him that she was carrying his child, his happiness new no ends.

"Darling, say something. You are happy aren't you?" Nefret softly asked as he held her in the soft morning light.

Ramses realized that he had been silent for several minutes, lost in his pleasure at his upcoming fatherhood and the radiant glow on Nefret's face. He smoothed a red-gold curl off her face and laying his forehead to hers murmered all that was in his heart.

Following sweet words with tender kisses and reverent touches Ramses couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the change in Nefret's body earlier. When was the last time he had truly looked at her, worshiped her? The new fullness in her breasts and slight rounding of her belly as he caressed her was evident. Ramses silently berated himself for not noticing as he re-doubled his efforts to pleasure his wife. How much more sensitive her breasts had become as he suckled her pert nipples. The soft shivers that shook her body as he turned her over and kissed his way from her neck down to the base of her spine and back up again. One hand busy cupping her breast while his other explored her warm wetness.

The soft moans that Nefret made turned louder as his fingers slipped inside of her letting Ramses know that she was close. He added a second finger then a third and stroked deeper and faster, filling her with his fingers as he would soon fill her with his cock, Ramses didn't know how much longer he could wait but he was determined to make Nefret come as many times as he could before taking his own pleasure, telling her with his body what he couldn't find the words to say.

" _Please, Ramses. I need … please"_ Nefret begged. His thumb found her clit and joined in the rhythm his fingers set inside of her and Nefret exploded. Ramses flipped her over and covered Nefret with his body as the final shudders of her climax shook her body. Nuzzling at her neck, Ramses whispered "I'm not done with you yet."

He lost himself in the pleasure of Nefret's soft mouth. Minutes, maybe hours passed, he could have kissed her forever. As Nefret again began making sounds of need, Ramses began to kiss his way down her body kissing first one pale globe then the other. Her nipples had a deeper duskier hue to them and stiffened to hard peaks as he gently sucked them. Little bites at her rib cage, longer attention to her belly.

How smooth her skin, Ramses thought, silky and rosily flushed with her desire for him. For him! As he dragged his tongue down her abdomen towards the sweet muskiness of her triangle Ramses marveled again that this glorious treasure was his. That was his last conscious thought for quite some time as the sunlight gilded the red curls of Nefret's. Ramses used his shoulders to spread his wife's thighs even wider and dove in. He savored her taste while Nefret writhed and moaned, and prayed to Hathor and Qadeshet. Ramses could drink from her forever, he needed no other goddess but she.

Nefret's hands were in his hair dragging him closer as he sucked hard upon her stiffened clit and sent her over the edge again. Before her spasms had subsided Ramses drew himself up and drove his cock into Nefret's silken pussy, seating himself fully as he lifted her hips higher and rode her at a furious pace. Harder, deeper, faster. Hooking her legs round his arms he pushed her knees back towards the bed and dove deeper. Ramses felt maddened by desire, possessed as never before, taking her mouth as he took her body. The world receded and the only thing Ramses was aware of was his body's need and Nefret's nails biting into his ass urging him on. Dawn fully broke just as Ramses pleasure overtook him and he shattered in Nefret's arms.

Nefret! Baby! Ramses mind slowly came into focus. Nefret was carrying his baby. Ramses leapt from the bed and knelt beside it. He was panic stricken as he gently turned her face towards him. "Are you alright? Nefret, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't think. The baby?" Hanging his head in shame, Ramses didn't notice Nefret's amused smile.

"My poor darling come here. I'm fine. We're fine. More than fine." As Nefret's gentle laughter filled the room Ramses slowly raised his head and saw the amusement sparkling in his wife's bright eyes.

"Truly?" He resumed his place in bed and drew Nefret gently into his arm's.

"As a doctor, I assure you we can safely … for quite some time." Nefret took Ramses mouth with hers and moved atop him. She met his gaze and said "As your wife, I insist." As Nefret's mouth began to make it's way down Ramses' body it was his turn to pray to Allah, Qadeshet, God, and many other deities. They were very late to breakfast.


End file.
